


Kiss me, kill me, eat me

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, F/F, F/M, Love/Hate, Season 3, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: В этом месте все рано или поздно начинают жрать друг друга.





	Kiss me, kill me, eat me

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019.  
> Бета Chartreuse.

— Будь умной, — говорит Элинор Макс в день своего возвращения в Нассау. «Убирайся с моего кресла, сучка», — шипит злобненький голосок внутри неё. Макс знай себе корчит самоуверенные рожицы, восседая, словно принцесса, за столом Элинор — ишь как вырядилась! «Но королевой тебе не бывать». Элинор заталкивает эти мысли поглубже и идет улыбаться губернаторскому совету (ей плевать на них, но сплетен теперь не миновать).

Макс и правду умная, слишком — дня не прошло, уже нашла способ втереться в доверие к Роджерсу, купить тепленькое местечко. Элинор ревниво косится, глядя как Макс, вся из себя любезная, почти флиртует с губернатором (да нет, без почти, уже не может по-другому, после стольких лет в борделе-то). «Руки прочь, паршивка, это мое». Трудно сказать, к чему это относится больше — к Роджерсу или сокровищам с «Урки де Лимы». Вслух Элинор говорит другое — и даже не лжет. И испытывает странное облегчение, когда деньги не достаются никому из них. Больше радоваться нечему.

У неё поганое чувство, что все это уже было с ней раньше. Он, она и Нассау. И Макс где-то рядом, жаркая, терпко пахнущая, с кожей цвета корицы. Раньше так просто было прийти к ней, оставить в её объятьях всю усталость, злость, бессмысленную ругань, неудачные сделки, мелкие обиды прошедшего дня. С вещами посерьезней Макс помочь не могла, теперь сама заливает вином все дерьмо, что приходится жрать.

«Да к херам все». В этом городе все про всех сплетничают, и Элинор откровенно устала. Остатки чувства приличия заставляют её покраснеть, столкнувшись с Сомсом у входа в губернаторские аппартаменты. Макс осталась наедине с бутылкой рома и скоро не отличит пол от потолка, если будет продолжать в таком духе, а сама Элинор собирается провести вечер поприятнее.

***

— А мне здесь нравится, — заплетающимся языком говорит Макс, полулежа в кресле. В кресле Элинор, черт бы её побрал. На ней ажурный пеньюар, сквозь ниспадающие рукава просвечивает золотистая кожа. — Сначала все никак не могла привыкнуть — уж больно просторно, многовато комнат, но главное ведь начать...  
Она наклоняется, пьяно опершись о стол, — в вырезе покачиваются смуглые груди, — и наливает себе еще. Задерживает бутылку над второй кружкой — как только не разлила, рука-то дрожит:  
— Будешь?  
Элинор качает головой, но Макс все равно наливает.  
— Я раньше не понимала, — продолжает Макс. — Выпивка, вот это все. А теперь...  
Элинор обходит стол и становится сзади, за креслом. Такая у неё теперь работа — за креслом стоять. Поверх бухгалтерской книги неаккуратно брошен нож для бумаг. Лезвие больно тонкое, но если постараться....  
Она наклоняется, будто бы затем, чтобы взять кружку с выпивкой, задевает грудью волосы Макс, и именно в этот момент та, нетвердо подняв руку, удерживает Элинор за предплечье и игриво пробегает по обнаженной коже пальцами.  
Вот ведь сучка.  
Элинор отвечает нежнейшей из улыбок — у Макс научилась.  
— Не делай вид, что не скучала, — шепчет Макс, облизывая губы. Улыбка Элинор становится шире.  
Она обхватывает лицо Макс руками и пробует её рот на вкус. Вроде как прежде, но что-то изменилось. Может оттого, что изо рта несет ромом. Руки опускаются ниже, на тонкую шею.  
— Я знаю, — полушепчет-полустонет Макс, — ты меня не обманешь.  
Не обманет.  
Элинор жадно впивается зубами в её нижнюю губу, одновременно стискивая пальцы на шее. У неё тонкие руки, как у благородной барышни, но сильнее, чем кажутся — она держала этот город в узде много лет этими руками.  
Страстный шепот переходит сначала в испуганный визг, затем в хрип, Макс бьется в её железной хватке как рыба на остроге, извивается, машет руками, но она всего лишь маленькая дворняжка, которая думала, что сможет выбиться в люди, приблудная собачонка в золоченом ошейнике. Её плоть сладкая на вкус, такая сладкая, какой Элинор не пробовала ни разу прежде. Она отрывает кусок от её нижней губы и жует, глядя Макс в глаза. Медленно — такое удовольствие надо растягивать. Взгляд Макс мутный, она уже только слабо хрипит, подергиваясь, кровь заливает её подбородок, стекает на шею, разбегаясь ручейками по корично-золотой коже в вырезе пеньюара, устремляется вниз, по ложбинке между грудей на живот, окрашивая тонкое кружево ярко-алым, легкая ткань бесстыдно липнет к коже. Несколько последних долгих мгновений — ногти Элинор оставляют кровавые полумесяцы на шее Макс — и та затихает, обмякнув в кресле золотокожей тряпичной куклой. Глаза удивленно распахнуты, бедняжка так ничего и не поняла.  
Элинор отступает — полюбоваться делом рук своих, — как раз вовремя, чтобы стекающая по ногам Макс моча не испачкала её туфли.  
— Конечно, я скучала, — она проводит ножом для бумаги по коже покойницы — от подбородка по шее к ямочке у ключиц. Ей нужно настоящее лезвие, крепкое и острое, чтобы вырезать её куколке сердце — и съесть, пока свежее. И тогда Макс всегда сможет утешить её в тяжелый день.  
Элинор оглядывается. Ножи, сабли, прочее оружие — части грубого мужского мира, Макс такое не любила и у себя не держала. Нужно искать в другом месте.  
Элинор ополовинивает кружку, которую налила ей Макс. Хоть на кухне-то должно быть то, что ей нужно.  
У дверей она покачивается и хватается за косяк — словно огромная хищная рука сжимает её нутро, боль свирепым зверем кусает изнутри, рвет невидимыми зубами. «Вино!». Вот сучка, когда успела!  
Корчась на полу от боли, хватая ртом воздух, Элинор хохочет сквозь слезы — отрава, как это по-женски.

***

Кто-то трясет её за плечо. «Ебаный ад, приснится же такое».  
— Что? Уже утро? Мы опаздываем на собрание совета?  
— Хуже, — Роджерс в халате сидит на краю постели, хмурится. — В таверне произошло убийство.  
Первая — идиотская! — мысль, что там, должно быть, нашли её собственный труп. Или тело Макс. Но то ведь был только сон. Да и сама она здесь и живехонька, нельзя быть в двух местах одновременно.  
— Прирезали по-пьяни? — Элинор приподнимается на локте, уже зная — ответ будет «нет».  
— Некто по имени Джон Сильвер убил квартирмейстера Хорниголда, Дюфрейна, — интонация Роджерса подразумевает: это еще не все.  
Брови Элинор ползут вверх. Джон Сильвер был милый мальчик, но в этом месте все начинают жрать друг друга рано или поздно.  
— И?  
— У мистера Сильвера было послание для людей в Нассау.

***

Макс явно нервничает, золотокожая куколка в дорогих нарядах. Она послушно кивает в ответ на распоряжения Роджерса, от неё все еще пахнет ромом, здесь от всех пахнет ромом. Она боится, хоть и умело скрывает свой страх, и Элинор ощущает тихое злорадство. Неуместное — ей и самой тревожно.  
Уходя, Макс кивает на прощание, и Элинор видит, как она стискивает побелевшие пальцы. Верно спрашивает себя, скольких сможет отравить — деньгами, уговорами, женскими чарами — прежде чем съедят её саму и кто успеет к столу первым? 


End file.
